


Rookie Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Lee Taemin, First Crush, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Lee Taemin, Idols, LGBT Themes, M/M, Mentioned Lee Mark (NCT), Nonbinary Kibum, Other, Secret Crush, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choi Minho is one of the sweetest boys on television. From being a beloved child actor to a renowned actor. Minho has the perfect life except for that glimmer of the missing color, Kim Jonghyun. Meet Kim Jonghyun, a rookie idol and craze among teenagers as of late. Jonghyun's already passed the hard part of his life, but is still missing that... Inspiration or color? What happens when both celebrities get fulfilled, all thanks to a music program.
Relationships: Choi Minho & Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun & Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun & Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key & Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin & Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 4





	Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to be using a device that shows italics, and stuff.

"South Korea's sweetheart gone to the dark side? 

What 20-year-old Choi Minho is up to in his latest starring role, Parallel Of You." 

"Coming up after Kim Jonghyun's sensational performance of

Déjà-Boo on Music Music Show Show!"

_Ugh, Commercials_. Collective sighs filled the engrossed nation as their eyes traveled from the hosts strained smiles to the sudden handsome boys forcing products down everyone's throats, figuratively, of course. Still, the small blonde found it nauseating as their brown orbs shifted back to their homework, Geometry, the most challenging subject in the world, or so the tiny blonde, Taemin (or Taem) thought. Equations? Law Of Syllogism? Taem could've fainted, but not because of the assignment, but the two identical brown orbs glimpsing at them every other second, their tutor, Kibum.

"Tsk," Kibum scoffed, "you, small one, didn't we review this already?"

_Oh_. Taem's ears flustered, feet squirmed under the table, they were caught, exposed, and finessed by their constant thumping heart just by the adult's light glances and subtle touches throughout the months. Taem wondered if Kibum had caught onto their starstruck looks yet? As if their appearance themself was a miracle from the heavens. Had Taem not been obviously sacrificing their heart to the university student?

" I said, didn't we review this?" Kibum questioned once more, this time tapping their number 2 pencil onto the kitchen table, "Taem, are you alright?”

Taem forced out a stutter, "I, I, I."

Initially, Kibum wasn't planning on tutoring tonight (or the majority of today). They'd plan a self-date of cheese, wine, bubble bath, procrastinating on their collaborated fashion design project, and watching their favorite singer of all time perform, Kim Jonghyun; their best friend turned star. Yeah, babysitting a 16-year-old wasn't on the list. Sure, they adored little Taem and their online turned university buddy, Jinki, but was wasting their day worthy? For the money, yes, plus the Lee brothers had cable. 

"I?" Kibum scoffed and ran their fingers through their nonexistent hair, a brown buzzed cut, "tsk, you don't say!"

“Mmm. I.”

_The small so one's adorable!- I-_ Slam. _Gosh, could the door be any fucking louder?_ Kibum's eyes rolled towards the intruder, a flustered boy cutely wrapped in an orange parka, puffed winter slacks, and a snow-covered brown fringe. _Oh, finally!_ Taem silently prayed to themself as the flustered boy had come to save them from their growing embarrassment. Well, hopefully, they are step-siblings, after all.

"Jinki," Kibum smiled briefly, rising from their seat, "you're home early. Hard day, babe?"

"Hmph," Jinki breathed. Pain. “You assumed right, my royalty." Still, he ends up laughing it all away.

"Aw," Kibum approached the stove, "is green tea good?"

Jinki nodded, "Hmph, good enough."

Slippy Slippery Slop. Taem cringed at not only the sound of Jinki sliding out his winter slacks but also the sound of the brunt kettle brewing. Even so, Taem could only assume Jinki's stylish blue jeans underneath were frozen solid at this point. _Poor pants._ Along with the removal of his yellow rubber boots that soaked straight into the welcome mat: _not so welcoming now._ Taem thought as their brother's jacket faced the same fate. 

Jinki hopped over to the living room's couch, "Jjong isn't on yet?"

"I really should have called him to see what time he'd be on," Jinki replied to himself as he adjusted his white specs.

Kibum shrugged, their eyes shifting from the brewing kettle on the stove to Taem in the kitchen, flipping out their cellphone and chatting away, then to Jinki lazily positioned on the couch, and lastly, the television. _Seriously?_ Kibum's slashed eyebrow raised at the pretty-pretty pearl faced boys haunting every commercial. _Super Junior, of course._ Kibum shrugged once more, seeing their group’s logo before turning back to the kettle. 

"It said he'd be on after some actor interview, I think?" Kibum replied, "or maybe it's after?"

"Just in time, then," Jinki replied, "but Key- I mean, Kibum weren't you gonna watch from home today? Hmph, Taemin call you?"

"Taem," The teenager corrected, "Taem today."

Jinki questioned, "They/Them too?" 

Taem lifted their wrist, "yup." Revealing a small silver pronoun bracelet.

"Yeah, the small one did." Kibum sighed, "they said they couldn't figure out vertical angles again."

Jinki replied, "oh, you two must've been working for long...?"

"4:30," Kibum unplugged the kettle, "I think, at least."

_Whoa. All of these months, hours, days, and they aren't improving?_ Jinki's brows furrowed at his toppling thoughts. He'd always cared for the younger, from working shifts at the 24hr convenience store in the evening to hiring a cheap tutor and even going far to limit their interactions with the bad apple in their life, Jongin. Nothing felt like enough as Jinki's inspiring music career began to dwindle as did other aspects of his life, you know, university, friends, and his 20-year-old youth. _Fuck, Taem was getting expensive to keep up with_ , he sighed. 

"Music! Music! Show, Show, Show!"

"Hi, we're your lovely, lovely host!”

“Cosmic, Iconic, Superstar BoA & Kim Heechul Of Super Junior!”

“Aren't we lovely, Jonghyun, Jonghyun?”

Finally. Some sort of miracle. Instantly, silence filled the nation as Taem's tapping fingers came to a halt, Kibum's cluttered head emptied, and Jinki's dimmed eyes sparkled with anticipation. Suddenly, a shining Kim Jonghyun graced their screens, restoring some sort of light into them as if he were a magical being. No, he was magical as the silence broke as Jinki's neighbors' daughter's squeals and cheers expanded miles throughout the winter's thick blizzard.

"We certainly are,” Jonghyun smiled pearled, “Heechul, Heechullie~!”

_Gosh, was he cute._

* * *

8th Of February.

Or Friday.

Chapter 1: Rookie Pilot.

Pink. Anyone could see Jonghyun from miles away. He stood out like an orange next to an apple, something new, different, and unlike all those clumsy rookies, he had a team calculating his every step. Jo Joseph and Kim Ilhoon.

Room 105. Heechul sighed to himself as he re-read the number to make sure he was in the right spot before knocking onto the star's dressing room. Somehow, he was always nervous meeting any new arrogant idol, even though he's already two years into his career with Super Junior. Still, the feeling of forcing a smile and acting as if they weren't annoying felt rough at times. Hopefully, Jonghyun isn't what he thinks he is.

"Hi, is Jonghyun here," Heechul spoke to the person answering the door, "I'm-"

The man, Jo Joseph, dressed as if he were a star himself in a lime green jumper dress with a partly shaved head, and the other side in a ponytail with cheap extensions. Heechul could admit the guy had style, but his face? A massive decorative scar, bright eye-shadow, and a scowl. 

"Who's asking?" Heechul caught a whiff of his strawberry gum (a bit of his spit remains too). 

"Who's there?" Another voice...? Older? Definitely, Not Jonghyun's.

Soon enough, the older man revealed himself dressed in a sloppy grey-sweatshirt and matching pants along with a black face mask. Although much smaller than Joseph or Heechul, he had a mother like scowl. You know, the type to hit you with a shoe on the back of the head.

"Sir," Heechul gulped towards him, "I'm Kim Heechul Of Super Junior, and-"

Joseph replied with a yawn, "and a failing musician."

"Oh?" Ilhoon shrugged, "Jonghyun's talented and busy so."

"Busy?" Heechul's eyebrow rose, "I'm the host of this music program. I have to speak to him before his performance."

"Busy." Joseph shrugged, "B-U-S-S-Y."

"Busy," Heechul froze, his face bright pink, "you mean, B-U-S-Y, right? Not-Not the other-other thing."

"Got a problem with it?" Joseph shrugged, not affected by Heechul's flustered expression. "Because our property is busy. So, bye?"

Property. Some arrogant star with arrogant managers is busy? Heechul didn't care. Frankly, he didn't care for this situation at all. As the temporary host of Music Music Show Show, he'd put on a good show, and he knew girls would go bare for even a sight of Jonghyun. He'd seen the constant trending posts on Cyworld, Naver, Facebook, and surprisingly Twitter. Heechul knew Jonghyun was a big deal, an arrogant one probably.

"Who's at the door, Ilhoonie?" Another voice spoke, further away this time, Jonghyun's.

_Now Or Never, go in!_ Heechul didn't have a plan as he bombarded his way into the room like a psycho pushing past the two "managers" and closer to the star in room 105.

Star, Choi Minho's a big star as he's a classic case of nation child's syndrome. Everyone loves him, and everything he does becomes a hit, from staring in k-dramas like Hospital 101 to Flower Boy Anonymous. He's everywhere in shows, movies, and magazines, Minho already a legend, and he's only 20. At 20, he's already stood the test of appeal, rumors, scandals, varying opinions, and plastic bootlickers "celebrities". 

"Anything else, Minhonnie?" She battled her eyes. Okay, maybe there's still some bootlickers left this late into his career. "Like a coffee, or should I just take you to your dressing room?"

"Thank you," Minho muttered, "but my dressing room is fine."

"Of course! How rude of me, my lovest, bubbliest, hunny bunches of-"

The dark-haired brunette exhaled into his white surgical mask as his eyes traveled from the bootlicker's pink pigtails, cherry red lipstick, and layered mint dress-shirt to the many doors they began to pass. Room 101, Room 102, Room 103, Room 104, Room 106! Oh wait, she paused and giggled as she led Minho towards the end of the hall, room 105.

"This room's all yours, Minho!" She chirped, "I made sure you got the best one. You only! For my dearest-”

Pause. Minho halted as he noticed the open door and turned his head to the puzzled girl, who shrugged and placed on her constant worries-less smile. Taking a look inside, Minho several different people scattered across the room. One being who he assumed to be Heechul of Super Junior, an idol hosting some show in the same building as Minho's interview. Another one, a feisty looking wannabe idol with a frown. Oh, drama. 

Joseph rolled his eyes, "I don't care who you are, Mr. Failing Musician, but you can't just go barging into rooms!"

"Barging into rooms?" Heechul replied, his eyes widening, "I was doing my job."

"Doing your job?" Another spoke up, a much smaller man, Ilhoon, "does that include breaking privacy?"

"Breaking privacy?" Heechul questioned, "my job is to talk to MY guests before the show starts."

"You could have just said that," Joseph rolled his eyes, "instead of being creepy."

"Creepy!?" Heechul's voice nearly raised, "creepy it wasn’t my intent to-"

Ilhoon added, "Creepy, weird, and untalented!"

As an actor, Minho couldn't help but get lost in thought as he studied their expressions and tones. Starting from Heechul's boiling temper as he continued to be interrupted, Josephs' yawns in between his words and Ilhoon's foot tapping. Minho noticed the small little ticks and habits of each of them, but what he hadn't noticed was what his bootlicker was doing. The girl smiled as she wrapped her arms around Minho's and even leaned her head onto his shoulder. 

She whispered into his ears, "Minhonnie..."

"Yes?" He instantly hummed back. 

"Why are you staring into the room?"

"Because..."

"Because what? It's just people arguing, Minhonnie."

"I know, but."

"But, we should tell them to as this is supposed to be your room. I made sure of it!"

"What why?"

"I know that last year, you posted on Cyworld how much you enjoyed this room, and I just had to get it for you~!"

"You didn't have to."

"I know," she sighed, "but I wanted to let's just tell them to leave."

As Minho turned to look into her eyes, he could see the twinkling of them. Minho wasn't exactly sure when she started hanging around him or following him, but he hadn't really cared because he like a soul. Sure, he's rich, famous, and has good friends, but sometimes they just don't get it. They don't get what it's like to give up everything as a young child to have something hollow, an acting career. Minho loves acting, but he didn't have much of a choice... His family needed money, and he needed their approval.

"Minhonnie?" She reached up to wipe the slow tear escaping from his eye, "are you thinking again?" 

"Yeah," Minho muttered, "sorry."

She replied, "don't be sorry."

How can he not be sorry? Minho stood in the hallway peaking into a world, a room where people argued that only reminded him of his family life, and the worst part? He still had to do his interview with a fake, plastic smile. 

Minho brushed his thoughts away, "should we go?"

"Actually..." She sighed, "can we talk, Minhonnie?"

"Sure?" He raised an eyebrow, "but my interview is really soon, and I-"

"I know, I know," she paused, glimpsing down at her silver bracelet with a small sniffle, "but this can’t wait, Minhonnie.”

What. Minho titled his head at her sudden change of behavior, you know, the rehearsed sniffle, and the lowering of the head. He was genuinely curious about where this performance was going; would she attempt to kiss him? Would she confess her undying love like a cheesy romantic comedy? Where was this going exactly?

"I...I need to tell you something personal about myself." Minho hadn't even known her name. He had just recognized the small fragments of her showing up randomly like the lip-gloss in his apartment, perfume on his clothes, and of course, the pacing outside WM Entertainment. 

"First," She held back her shallow tears, "there's a reason why I keep showing up beside you, and if I tell you this, you'll probably want me away, right?"

Huh? Minho couldn't sympathize with the choking of her nonexistent tears; was she an aspiring actor with an acting exercise or an insane fan with an "I own you" complex? Both of those realities would be equally annoying as Minho often traveled without his manager, Mr. Yang, to feel like a human again (for once). Perhaps he'd need to go back to having a black van and 24hr security.

Finally, wet tears ran down her face, "my name is Lee S-Sana."

"And?" He puzzledly replied, "that all or?"

"Y-yes," Sana's teeth flashed as she cried harder and harder, "I'm sorry I lied, my dearest!"

Okay, maybe Sana's acting isn't so bad. Minho saw the puffiness she was willing to put her eyes through and swelling that would come tomorrow. She's definitely devoted to this role. He had no idea who "Lee Sana" was or what this represented, but Minho couldn't lie that he was impressed with her "K-drama" delivery: as she transitioned from kiddy acting to a full out drama fest. 

Impressive. The way strays from her short pigtails broke from the elastic bands, the way her freshly coated cherry lipstick smudged, and lastly, the way her arms dropped from his before she leaped fully into his arms as Heechul walked out the room right passed them- Wait- what. 

Minho froze as rampant thoughts rushed within his head, was this not all a skit? An acting method? Was Sana really a devoted fan (perhaps, not a fan-) crying while she revealed the deepest parts of her soul, fearing that Minho would hate her guts. Did Heechul seriously not see them? 

Or... Perhaps, he didn't care? Minho thought at first before seeing the two other men pass them as well. The flashy one from earlier engrossed in his beeping cellphone, and the other one pulled out their expensive-looking pod device. Weird. Despite Sana's endless amount of crying, Minho attempted to process everything he had seen up until now. While Sana's arms wrapped around his neck as if they were slow-dancing with less dancing and more tears. Fun.

However, within those few fun passing moments, Minho grew curious about something. Why did those guys leave together? Did they solve their issues, or was something happening? Okay, okay, he was beyond curious at this point. I mean, peaking into the room again couldn't hurt, right?

Yes, it could.

The actor ignored his intuition or the endless warnings buzzing in his head before looking into the room. It was a white waiting room like area covered in black furniture from a coffee table, leather couch, makeup area, and a flat-screen television with the words "Music Music Show Show" looping on the monitor in a 3d font. Nice. In the middle of it stood several clothing racks with nauseating bright colors from a deep blue suit to a blinding yellow one, anything between those colors.

A sudden small mutter echoed, "Huh, which one was it again?"

Pause. Was someone in there? Since Minho managed to glimpse inside without being caught, he assumed the room had much more to show, but even then, the stranger's voice felt rich and nearly soothing in a way.

He had no choice but to hear more.

"Ah,” Minho imagined their mouth expanding in a gasp, “it’s the red one,” but ending with a small, cute throat giggle, “of course.”

Zip, slip, flip. Minho saw the stranger's clothes hit the white floor: starting from their oversized gray sweater, white tank top, and even small bits of silver accessories like rings and bracelets. At this moment, Minho couldn't help but look away. Sure his cheeks were reddening at the thought. Still, he couldn't invade someone's personal space, even if they had the voice of an angel and perhaps were just as cute.

"M...Minhonnie?" She sniffed. Oh yeah, forget about the girl clinging onto Minho's helpless body. 

Sana sniffed again, this time taking a good look at his puzzled expression, "do you hate me?"

"What?" Minho replied, "no, I don't? Why should I?"

"Because..." She paused, her eyes redder than a tomato, "I'm Mr. Seok's daughter."

"What?"

“WM Entertainment's CEO daughter

I- Your boss's daughter.”

Back. Minho fell into the wall, no- Minho crashed into the white wall even more than when she had leaped into his arms earlier. What a plot twist, no- Minho had believed her this time as he could see that Sana was basically a copy of his boss, except young, pretty, and attention-seeking. 

"I'm guessing you believe me?" Sana hadn't let go of him yet, "I'm sorry for probably causing so much trouble because If my dad saw me with you-"

"No." Minho blurted before removing her hands from him, "I shouldn't have abused your position or even let you stick around-"

Sana paused, "w...What?"

"Sana." Minho sighed

"Min, you didn't do a thing!" Sana whined, stomping her foot into the ground. "You didn't know, I was just another girl leeching on your success!"

"Sana." Minho sighed once more, "this was unprofessional."

It did feel somewhat wrong as Minho had let the girl hang around him, leave things in his apartment, and consider themselves close out of curiosity, fear, and loneliness. Some of his days felt lonely, yet Sana appeared sometime months ago with an ounce of something warm like his mother used to be. An ounce of love and understanding. He amused her for a while as Sana would do anything for him. Perhaps, Minho went a little too far with letting a stranger in without knowing anything about her, naive, huh? 

Irresponsible too.

"I know," Sana sighed, "I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have forced myself into your life, you didn't know me-"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"For saying, I don't think we should meet again, after all, your dad might just kill me."

As droplets of tears ran down Sana's chin, Minho forced a reassuring, plastic smile and wiped some of the fears away. Unlike her forced tears earlier or even her meltdown, he could feel the bittersweet pain even if it didn’t match his. It's not like Minho fell for her like a cheesy romantic comedy, but instead, Minho put on a show... Like most actors would’ve done.

* * *

Jinki questioned with a glimmer in his eyes, "Did she still look pretty, Min?"

"Mmm, exactly!" Taem rambled, crossing their arms, "you came all the way here, brought Ice Cream, prepared us for a dramatic tale, and didn't even fill in all the details- How am I supposed to tell Jongin, Piper, and Rina all this tomorrow if I don't even know if she's still pretty-"

Teenagers. Jinki leaned into Minho's side, both chuckling softly at Taem's rambling, reminding them of their High School days together when the world seemed small, and the cafeteria drama was the largest part of it.

"Hmph." Jinki sighed

Minho questioned, raising an eyebrow, "something wrong, Jinx?"

Jinx. The brunette's mouth corners nearly turned upwards into a fond smile. It's a childhood nickname between Minho and Jinki, not sure how it started besides Jinki's constant stuttering, falling, and wrecking. Oh, that's how! Yeah, those memories are a bit bittersweet for the two. Minho was soaring in his career and couldn't make many friends without the constant "oh my god, you're famous, so I automatically like you!" Thing. While Jinki practically clung to Minho for other reasons: 1. Most kids thought he was a freak, and 2. Their mothers were neighbors. 

"When did we get so old, Min?"

Old. Such a question would make most smile, but Minho thought more than he ever smiled. First, Minho took a look around the trio as they were spread out in Taem's bed, but more importantly, Taem's room: Baseball posters, plastic vanity & dresser, desktop, dangling Christmas lights, locked window, treasure chest, and lastly crowded stuff everywhere. Then. Minho'll process the fact that Taem isn't 9, 10, 11 anymore. Scary.

"Simple," he shrugged, "whenever Taem got old."

Jinki nodded, "right." Before glancing over at Taem stuffing their mouth with ice cream, "how are they 16 again?"

"You tell me,” Minho shrugged as he began to pick at his melting ice cream with his spoon, "I could have swore they were just a little kid or something."

"Right, right," Jinki yawned before smiling afterward, "hmph."

Minho raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Was she... Still pretty or not?" 

  
  



End file.
